The Story Of Raz
by Raz-10000
Summary: I really suck at summarys so just read to find out. Not much to do with DBZ except that saiyans are involved as of yet anyway. Rating might go up. Please R
1. Early Blood

Disclaimer: Saiyans are Akira Toriyama's idea not Raz's  
  
An: This isn't Raz who is typing this and putting it up because she got kicked offline. I'm Katara or 'tara for short. So if ya got any questions about this story e-mail me at saiyangirl2001@yahoo.com. Thanx!  
  
P.S. Word pad really sucks so I'm sorry about spelling and grammer errors.  
  
1 Early Blood  
  
As I look out of wild and tired eyes I see the world at an angle which no human has ever seen before. A ruthless killer yet gentle lover, a kind mother yet a strong and fierce warrior. I have seen many things and experienced many things. All have been wonderful. As I once again look out the eyes of a killer I look down on my pray, A large grizzly bear just ahead and a little to the left walking through a meadow. The meadow has a small spring bubbling out of a large group of rocks then flowing down into a natural rock pool at the bottom. It has been a good fall and the bear is fat for hibernation. Now the food is going away and there is only rabbits and deer but I am afraid I can not stand another rabbit or deer I want some bear. As I swoop down from the sky feeling the wind flow through my hair I start to change, from Saiyan to dragon it is so much easier to kill as a dragon. The bear has not seen me yet and it probably won't. As I get closer I can see the bear is a young male. "Perfect," I think "Very tender." As I land jaws wide on my unsuspecting preys neck with a force that is earth shattering it instantly snaps. "Never saw it coming." I think. I stand over the magnificent creature I have just killed and say a prayer "I have killed you brother to use your flesh to feed me and my own." I skin the bear and collect the claws and teeth then I lay down beside the still warm creature and quickly think of my pups. As I lay there I begin to change again this time to wolf form so I may be able to call my pack. Before I call them. Now I can call them. As I call them I think how I may explain the bear. I decided to tell them I found it dead and poachers probably killed it if they ask. About the time I am done with that thought they call back I tell them to hurry up and that I have found meat, they answer that they are on their way. I start feeding as it is wolf custom I must get my belly full so I may be able to feed all of my pups back at our packs den. If you have not already guessed I am the alpha female of this wolf pack, and a shapeshifter. My mate is the male that wins the fight over me and has the right to mate. (Even though I never bond with just one male) This year it was Tarankasu. The pups I am raising are his own and just like him they are very demanding they only want the best meat but they get by on what I give them. But in another week just one more week and they will be able to run and actually rip of there own meat from our kills to eat and I can finally get a break. I just can not wait. Ahhhh finally the pack has arrived, "Meat for everyone!" I growl out in wolf tough between bloody bites. Tarankasu comes forward "Where did you get this meat?" he asked. "You have never questioned me before do not start now!" I commanded. He stares at me for a moment and says, "Meat is meat as long as I have some." And starts to feed at the delicious bear carcass. As custom the other wolves wait their turn as the leaders eat they circle us drooling one wolf says, "Come on already we would like to eat to!" as I look up I see that it was Raw Bones who made the comment. I was on him instantly biting him and growling so fiercely that all of the other wolves cower down (one even whimpered!) I did not stop biting till almost every bit of his body was covered in blood "I will teach him never to mess with me again!" I think as he pleads me to stop. I enjoy hurting things a lot "If they do not fear me I will make them." That is my mato. "I need to get back to my pups" I say "Let this be a lesson to all of you! Never! Cross! Raz!"  
  
An: The next chapter will be up immediatly 'cause its already typed (hehe less work 4 me) but the one after might take a while because I have to get her on the phone and have her read it to me and I type extremely slow and... well you get the idea. 


	2. To The Den

Its me again 'tara. One day I'm getting Raz bak online so she can do this herself, but until then expect me every time  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own DBZ or at least I will once my plot to rule the world actually works.  
  
To The Den  
  
I start to head back to my den and think, the den is about 2 miles away a good 10 minute run. I love running I could run all day and night but in wolf form I can only run 24 hours before I get exhausted then I will usually sleep for 48 hours. Right now I am probably taking care of about 40 wolves. I am the alpha female in 4 packs this one has about 14 wolves and 35 in 3 other packs. 8 wolves in the south, 15 in the north, and about 13 in the pack in Canada. I have to take care of all of them I usually leave meat for them some where that they can find it. If it wasn't for me They would have starved from lack of food. The pack I am with now is very lucky it is my favorite pack. I have been with them for 2 years now. As I run to my den I think about my childhood, how it was, what I did, and what I accomplished. Especially what I accomplished. As you already know I am a shapeshifter and I usually spend most of my time in saiyan form but live among the human world. In the daytime I go around like a normal human you know school, chores all that shit. But at night I run with my wolf packs or dragon friends. And on special nights I will wander the streets of the unknowing humans and be looked upon like a goddess. For you see I am more beautiful than you can imagine. Skin like silk the color of ivory. Hair to my knees the color of golden-light brown. At a height of 5' 10" and skinny. The men stare drooling and the women stare at my beauty with jealousy. Those are the nights when I go and look for someone to entertain me. And anyone I find, man or woman is always happy to come along. But always afterward I kill them. Unless they are especially nice, then I will keep them and slowly suck out their blood savoring its taste. I do this in vampire form, for as you already know I can turn into anything, even a vampire. (That's how I suck out the blood just so you know.) But usually I just go to my sister, Katara or my boyfriend, Iflyte for my needs and any other needs they can provide for me. And in return I would do anything for them even if it meant dying, but none of their needs have been that desperate yet. Although… one of them did ask me to kill someone, but just one person is not a big deal. So I did. And various other needs such as money, items, and memory erasel was all they could come up with. Although none of it was actually challenging I sometimes got tired. "Saiyans need to sleep too ya know!" I would tell them, they would always listen and wouldn't ask for anything more for a few days. So now that I have told you about some of my human life it is time to feed my pups. As I run out of the last stand of trees into a large grassy clearing 12 almost fully grown puppies run out of the entrance to a cave somewhat to the side of the clearing tumbling over each other in the haste to meet me and receive meat. "Patience!" I tell them "You will have meat just ask!" they all stop and stare at me I glare back at them. They lower their gaze to the ground in embarrassment. One particularly bold pup came crawling up to me. "Hello my child." I say to her. "And may I as Ramoth, do you wish to be fed?" "Yes, P- p-please mother." She stammers. "Do not be afraid of me my child." I say to her As she stands there she slowly looks up and sees the kindness in my eyes. While I watch her she reaches up and pokes her small muzzle into the corner of my mouth smelling the sweet scent of the fresh bear meat. At that signal I regurgitate all of the bear meat in my stomach. A good 10 pounds of meat streams out of my open mouth. Ramoth starts eating instantly.  
  
An: No clue how long this is going to take so I'll see ya soon... hopefully. See yas! 


	3. The Problem

Earlier I didn't have it in paragraph mode I apologize for that and from now on I will keep it in paragraphs sorry for the inconvenience. ~Raz_10000~  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I do own DBZ I just need to buy it first! …Or take over the world.(  
  
The Problem  
  
While she is eating some of the largest pups in my litter start to slowly creep up behind her.  
  
Being the runt she has never before eaten first and I will not let them rob her of this joy. As soon as the largest pup tries to get close enough to nip her flank I  
  
start to walk over to them. Just as he reaches out to nip her I swiftly and silently get up behind him and before he could drive her away from the pile of meat by a sharp nip on the flank, I sharply nip his. As he cries and whimpers Ramoth quickly turns around and sees what I have done for her.  
  
I tell her to keep on feeding and lay down beside her to make sure there are not any more sneak attacks from her siblings. After she has eaten her fill she slowly walks back over to the cave entrance and starts to nap. Before she falls to sleep I hear her whisper "Thank you mother."  
  
I walk over to her and say "You are very welcome my child."  
  
As I say that she looks up at me with puzzled eyes I tell her that even vicious beasts like me have a weak spot, their children. A few moments after I say that she is instantly asleep. And as I look around I see no meat, 5 sleeping pups, and 7 complaining because they are hungry. I start to think again "five full pups ten pounds of meat…. Ten divided by five = two. Two pounds of meat per pup. Hmmm… seven left. Seven times two = 14! I need 14 more pounds of meat!"  
  
Quick as lightning I race back to the kill. The wolves that are feeding scatter as I get there. I quickly fill my belly again and pick up a slab of meat that looks about 4 pounds and race back to my pups. As I run I think, "All will sleep with full stomachs tonight."  
  
I run to the same spot that the first pile of meat was I regurgitate the second out of my stomach and set down the slab. 7 very hungry pups jump on the meat and start to fight. I quickly break it up and make sure, one at a time, they all get their fill.  
  
As the last pup falls to sleep I finally go back to the bear carcass and eat my fill.  
  
As always the wolves have left the best parts for me, the shanks and flank. The shanks and flank are the only parts of the bear that are marbled with fat and are tender. I love the shanks and flanks of anything, but especially bear.  
  
The taste of bear is hard to explain… but it is kind of like candy for wolves. I eat it as many times a year as I can so I don't over exert the food supply I only eat it about 4 times a year about once every 3 months. I usually only kill the old or sick bears but this time I killed a young bear because I wanted something soft and tender instead of tough and stringy.  
  
I look around, most of the pack is already asleep all except for Tarankasu "I waited for you Dear Heart."  
  
He says to me. "How very kind of you."  
  
I tell him. As we look at each other it is like he can read my mind "More trouble with the pups?"  
  
he asked, "Yes, as always. When is there a time when they behave?"  
  
We look at each other and start to laugh in a small voice. "Your right, they never do behave. Do they?"  
  
We start to think of all the trouble the pups have caused in their 6 months of existence. I start to fall asleep lying there by my mate thinking of our pups. Thinking of them I get up and start to walk back to the den in the clearing. "Where are you going?"  
  
I turn around and look at Tarankasu "I am going to be with our pups."  
  
He looks at me and starts to get up "We are coming with you."  
  
"GET UP!"  
  
He shouts at the pack. They all jump up their hackles rising and face us. Seeing that there is no danger they start to lie back down again but I said that we were going back to the den and sleep with the pups under the stars tonight. After I have said that we all started to head back to the den with me and Tarankasu side by side in the lead. 


	4. Ranks

Ranks  
  
As we head out on those 2 miles to the den I thought about how much we have accomplished and how much land we have taken from other packs. The most from a small pack in the north but eventually they joined us when we took too much of their land to live. They told us that we had a superb pack and that they would be greatly humbled if they could join us. Though I did not like them, I let them join anyway. Although they were weak from lack of food the alpha male and female became the betas (or the second best) in our pack. So far the others of their pack are not at any rank (actually at the moment they are last.) Sometime in the next two weeks there will be a rank battle, it is set up as a pyramid,  
  
Example:  
  
1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1  
  
\ / \ / \ / \ /  
  
1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1 / 1.vs.1  
  
^  
  
Winners of this level are Betas and fight me and the male that I mated with that year.  
  
I am always in the Alphas rank it is a rather simple procedure not a whole lot to it.  
  
Before I have noticed it I have fallen asleep and it is morn.  
  
As I slowly wake up and look around, AWWWW! I am in dragon form I forgot I must be dragon by morn or I will die. I do not know the purpose yet but I will. It just can not be explained. Well, now I must figure put what time it is Hmm… by the look of it it's about 5:30 I need to be home at the very least 5:50.  
  
That way I can get ready for school. But at school at least I can see Katara, and, Iflyte they are the only thing that are important to me although I act like other people are cool, I actually hate them. I only hang out with a diverse few if I had a choice with only two would I stay, Katara, My sister and Iflyte, My lover.  
  
Well the time is 2000 and it is the start of a new millennium. The hour is 5:30 AM. I have been sleeping for about 9 hours. I go to my pups and tell them that I must go now and I will see them at half-light (5:00 PM) they said that they would behave.  
  
Flying home I think what I will wear today. "Hmm… well I will wear my velvet ensemble for today is a special day!"  
  
Landing in my front yard I look around, Sniffing I find that a female dog, no a female Wolf in heat has visited over the night. Probably to try and join my pack. Searching through the state I find the female wolf.  
  
Now I must say that in my lifetime I have seen hundreds of wolves, but this wolf was one of the most beautiful and strongly muscled wolves I have had the pleasure of looking upon. Large, strong, lovely, and a desirable mate I will gladly accept her for my pack. She will produce very healthy pups. Using my instant transmission skill I appear before the unique wolf who has so readily caught my attention. 


	5. The New Female

The New Female  
  
The startled female jumped aside, and snarling attacked me. Floating far above her head I spoke. "You are my chosen, you have came to see me. What for?"  
  
My voice boomed through the stand of trees we were located in. "I wished to join your pack IF you are the legendary Raz I have heard of."  
  
Her questioning glare she gave me was a very challenging thing, nobody glares at me anymore, not even this beautiful female. "Yes I am The Raz you speak of!"  
  
My yell shattered the nearest tree and the young female fell to her knees in submission. "You are her. I have came to your presence to see if I may be accepted into your pack."  
  
Her eyes never left the ground and I landed in front of her with no sound. "I have considered your offer and have happily accepted you into my pack as my trainee."  
  
Seeing the seriousness of my eyes she asked what I was waiting for. "Trainee?"  
  
"Yes, I am gone during most of the day during that time you will be the alpha female. You will control the pack, and watch over my, and our pups." The female looked at me gratefully. Taking her into my arms I transfer back to the meadow and leave her there to explain her position and my decision while I am at school.  
  
I am fully aware of the female all through out the school day. She is doing a very good job already they have killed a moose and fought off a bear. "My pups are in good hands."  
  
The thought transferred not completely but just enough to get Iflytes and Kataras attention. "What are you babbling about woman?" Iflyte sent the sarcastic message quite well considering… Well considering that I taught the ability to him only two days ago. "Very good Puta!"  
  
I call him that a lot he dose not like it so that's why I call him it. "You hate me don't you?"  
  
Kataras talking now. I taught her younger than she can remember. Katara is about three inches shorter than I am. She has brown eyes with silver around the pupils and long, dark, brown-silver hair other than that she is practically just like me. Something has happened with the pack that startled me. My pups were growling and trying to bite the female I put in my place! They would not take the meat she brought for them! Well I think I should congratulate my self I taught my pups very well. They won't even take meat from someone they don't know and they haven't eaten for awhile I mean their ALWAYS hungry! "I need to talk to my pups." I told them  
  
"Why?" Iflyte is still talking mad  
  
"Well! They won't take the meat from the female I put in my place and they are attacking her!" I yelled at him his head probably hurt now. I laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well, just talk to them mentally."  
  
"Iflyte you're a Guinness no maybe less!" I told him.  
  
The next few minutes I had my thoughts with my pups explaining everything and telling them not to worry.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
Iflytes question took me by surprise.  
  
"Yes I did it. The pups are satisfied and they are comfortable with her."  
  
For the rest of the day I could not wait to get back to my pack and see how they handled the new female. 


	6. Blaze, The Female

As you can see I have keep it in paragraphs so enjoy. And on further notice for all you *sick* people I am going to add some. Juicy parts maybe in chapter 8,9, or 10 but I need to know if you want them. :) . ~Raz_10000~ & ~Tara~ (Tara says hi.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own D.B.Z. BUT I do own all of the wolves you have heard of! (In this pack anyway) Oh, and Katara. Yes, I do own Katara. And I can't forget Iflyte. I own him too. And I own some souls, and some swords, and a bunch of animals that I have killed (they are stuffed) only for food though I use everything even the hooves and eyes. :) :o :) :] :) ;} :-) :) :o :) :] :) ;} :-) :) :o :) :] :) ;} :-) :) :o :) :] :) ;} :-) :) :o :) :] :) ;}  
  
Blaze, The Female:  
  
The school day over, I rush to my den and the packs resting-place. The new female is upon the rocks bathing in the sun.  
  
"Female!"  
  
I yelled at her for I did not know her name yet. All of the females in my pack looked up, EXEPT for the new one.  
  
"New Female!"  
  
I yelled. She looked up finally "Yes?"  
  
She replied annoyed  
  
"Have you forgotten whom you are talking to?!" I appeared right next to her head in wolf form, she looked up still annoyed and growled. That was the sign I was looking for, I latched on to her throat and cut off her air supply.  
  
She whimpered and struggled, finally she gave up and stopped struggling. Reaching up to lick my muzzle I released her throat and forgave her.  
  
"Will you answer me now?"  
  
I asked.  
  
"Well I WAS sleeping,"  
  
She replied sarcastically, but seeing the look in my eyes she quickly added  
  
"Oh yes, fully capable of answering you now."  
  
"Well first of all, What is your name new one?"  
  
My first question  
  
"My name is Blaze dear leader."  
  
Her eyes showed me why  
  
"Yes, I can see why you are called that now."  
  
I said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Is that the only question you have for me?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Not quite"  
  
I replied  
  
"Well then why do you not ask me?"  
  
She was looking at me curiously  
  
"You are not ready for them yet, You would not know the answers."  
  
I said barely audible  
  
"Well then if you have no further questions we should head out."  
  
She stood and turned towards MY pack "Do you or do you not understand our agreement?"  
  
I asked Blaze angrily  
  
"You are the alpha female when I am NOT here all the time I am here you obey me!"  
  
seeing that I was thoroughly angered Blaze jumped off of the rock and joined the rest of the pack. Leaving me to make my announcement  
  
"Blaze, is a new addition to our pack, during the time that I am not here you will treat her with the same respect that you have shown me in the past and obey her like you have obeyed me. She is part of our future and she is here to stay. Do not ruin it for yourselves by being disrespectful to her."  
  
Everyone was looking at Blaze and staring back at all of them she nodded her head. Hesitantly all eventually, nodded back at her. Seeing that I was doing a good job at acquainting them I jumped from the rock down to stand beside Tarankasu.  
  
"Do you think she will be a good leader?"  
  
I asked Tarankasu  
  
"She seems determined to please you Dear One."  
  
He whispered in my ear so Blaze would not hear that we are talking about her. Before I could reply Blaze began to walk my way with happiness in her eyes  
  
"Find a fresh bear?"  
  
I asked her  
  
"No, I may have found a mate."  
  
She told my softly.  
  
"Oh, that-that that is serious. And who might it be?"  
  
I asked curious now.  
  
"He was my mate before I joined your pack, you see my pack all lived in a territory close to here. But during the last winter a member of my pack caught rabies and one by one pack members fell until only me and my mate were left."  
  
Blaze finished her story with sad eyes.  
  
"I am very sorry Blaze.but can I ask where is your mate?"  
  
Blaze looked at me, then Tarankasu  
  
"If you like I could take you to him, I told him to wait for my in a cave not far from here at all. And you can take over my old territory. as long as you do not touch any of the wolf carcasses."  
  
Turning to my pack I gathered them together and announced  
  
"We are going on a trip! We shall follow Blaze to her mate he may be there he may not be, but either way we will have more territory! But caution the pack that lived there died of rabies do not touch any of the carcasses."  
  
All rejoicing we leave the clearing and head southwest. 


End file.
